


Yes, Commander Hammer

by bluemelody_96



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Commander Hammer, Guardian Timmy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, The Handmaid's Tale AU, blowjob, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemelody_96/pseuds/bluemelody_96
Summary: Set in The Handmaid's Tale AU where Armie is a Commander and Timmy is a Guardian who is jealous with the new posted Handmaid in the Hammer household.





	Yes, Commander Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever charmie fanfic and i am very excited, i was inspired by one of my favourite TV series to date called The Handmaid's Tale, the series is so good i highly recommend it.
> 
> Sorry to all the mistakes, it's all mine. I am open to criticism, i would like to write more in the future so give tips to me if you wish. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I am @whereisvimini96 on tumblr.

It snowed today, well at least for a couple of weeks now. The snow is very thick outside the streets, it looks so white, empty…lonely. It’s fucking cold, I really hate winter even from the time before. 

I watched as the black van arrived. First, an aunt with their dark brown cloaks followed by the red cloaked woman, I already despised her. I bet she’s beautiful, I’ve got a glimpse of her face even with her white wings and hood, pale like me, but she has blue eyes… like the Commander. She is probably the same age as me, or a bit older? But that doesn’t matter now. She will be the 2nd handmaid in this household since the first one hanged herself a month ago. I pity her, Handmaid’s are treated like a property, no names no rights, nothing. Just a babymaker for the Commander and his wife. 

My name is Timothée, or Timmy as they call me. I’ve been posted at Commander Hammer’s as a guardian for about a year now. I am from New York but that was before, there is no New York now, or LA, or California, there’s just Gilead. 

Him and his wife has been so good to me, but when I’m alone with Commander Hammer, I only call him “Armie” as he told me to when I am only 2 months in their household. He said he find it ridiculous, I see that he’s expecting my reaction, but I just politely smiled. It is forbidden to disrespect the Commanders, especially Commander Hammer, he is one of the high ranking officials in Gilead so I make sure that I only call him by his name when we are alone. 

I admit that sometimes, I can feel his eyes on me, whenever I dive him to his meetings, or in other places. I can feel his gaze from behind and at times I see him in the rear mirror looking at me with his serious stare, then he would smile and look down, I tried to deflect it, maybe I am just imagining things. I must do my job, it is the only way to survive after all, especially with my secret…my secret of being a gender traitor. 

It’s been a couple of weeks now and tonight is the first “Ceremony” ever since the new Handmaid came. I feel my cheeks flush as jealousy arise in me. I know that Handmaid’s role are the worst, getting raped every month. But I see how the Handmaid looks at Armie, she like him, who wouldn’t to be honest. I bet she doesn’t mind getting fucked by Armie, in all his 6’5” height and that face and built, I am sure he has a huge dick. I am broken in my thoughts when Armie arrived. 

We are in the living room, Handmaid kneeling on the center with the Commander’s wife Elizabeth on the near Sofa, I stood behind the Handmaid with the Martha beside me. Armie is on the near bookstand reaching for the bible and read the verse. He looks tired and restless. I wonder what he must feel with all of these, does he enjoy it somehow? She loves his wife and his duty is to impregnate this handmaid. I guess I feel bad for Elizabeth, but this needs to be done. I looked at Armie after the prayer and he caught my eye, with his serious face, he must be nervous. 

I came back to my room, lie in the bed and imagine Armie fucking me, but I remember that he is probably inside of the Handmaid in this very moment. I stand up and smoke in the porch, pushing away my thoughts about Armie, and that’s when I saw him having a smoke in the garden, is the ceremony done? Was he done fucking the Handmaid? This questions swam in my mind but then he looks up and stared at me I look around and slowly came down when I think nobody was patrolling. I walked down the stairs when he waved at me to stop, so I did. He cautiously walked to my house, it was an old garage renovated to be a house for a guardian.

When he is close enough, he grabbed me by the arm and entered the door. I don’t know what is happening. 

“Commander Hammer… I” What have I told you about calling me that?” he said with his deep warm voice. 

“Sorry Armie, what is happeni...” I replied when I feel his mouth in my neck, sucking and biting softly. My body automatically goes pliant with his touch. Fuck! 

"Commander Hammer” I said again pleading for him to stop, this is wrong. But then I heard him groan.

“Say it one more time and I am going to choke you”.. he said much more deeper now, lust apparent in his voice. I whined when he bite me hard and the words escaped my lips. 

“Please do Sir.” With that, he suddenly pushed me on the kitchen table. 

“I see how you looked at me Timmy, I know you want me since the day you have been posted to me, it is your fault I can’t even get it up with the Handmaid, even my wife tried to help me out but all I can see is your face, your sparkling green eyes, your sinful lips sucking my cock.” He said, I can feel his erection in my legs as he lifted me to the table. He caress my legs up to my waist, ribs, shoulders and face. 

“You are so beautiful it’s been a year and I can hold any much longer, get off of your clothes.” I did as he say, my eyes not leaving his. Now I am fully naked in my kitchen table and feel self-conscious, I looked down at my feet. He hold my chin up and stared at me, he is so really handsome. 

“Undress your Commander” his voice is so low and full of authority. I loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and then his belt and unzip his fly. My theory was proven, his dick is enormous and…. so hard. I can’t help to salivate. I stared at it. 

“Now suck” he said. 

I looked at him and on response, my knees automatically bend down and found myself in a praying position if front of his cock, this cock should be worshipped I thought to myself. I slid my hands up and down to his length, I put it in my mouth and licked the tip, I never realized how much I missed the taste of this. He was so delicious, probably with all the organic shit we ate. I bobbed my head and sucked him eagerly, I wanted to please him, I wanted this to go on forever. I kept my pace as I feel his hands in my hair. 

“I love your curls Timmy”. With that, I sucked him deep in my throat until I took all of him, it’s a struggle with his size, I released him to take a breath and suck again when his hold in my hair tightened. 

“I don’t want to come yet” he noticed the moan I suppressed damn it. He smirked “hmm.. you like that huh” he said with a mocking voice laced with arousal. 

“Yes, Commander, very much”. My voice is raw and it felt dry. 

With that, he tugged it again, more force this time and I moaned filthily. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. His cock was rubbing mine from our position and it felt so good, I moaned again. His right hand was suddenly on my neck, gripping it. 

“Now spread your legs, I will fuck you raw until you beg me to stop.” 

He lowered himself in my hole and licked, I am losing my mind, it felt so good. He’s now alternating his finger and his tongue, opening me up. He inserted two fingers now and it hurts a bit, without proper lubrication, I know that my ass will be sore for weeks from his cock but I don’t mind. Let him see me limping. He savour me, the sound, slurps, and groaning that he produces makes my cock leaked with pre-cum. He’s three fingers deep my hole and I can’t help to muffle with my arm whenever he hit my prostate. He retreat all of his fingers and aligned his cock in my entrance, with him staring at me, face flushed, breathing ragged, pupils so blown away I can’t see the blue bits. He slowly sinks to me and I almost screamed when he is half way, he is so big the prepping didn’t really helped a lot. He lowered his body to close the space between us. 

"Be quite, do you want Mrs. Hammer lurking in here and see me splitting you open like this?” he said cupping my neck and gently pressing his thumb to my Adams apple. I swallowed, 

“ No Armie”. 

“Good”. 

Then without warning, he slammed into me with such force I am gasping for air. He cupped my cheeks and licked the tears. 

“You feel so good, better than any Handmaid out there.” He said, voice so soothing. 

The pain was lesser now and it’s starting to feel so good, God he’s so huge. I am making noises, getting louder as he pounds me mercilessly that he ravished with his kiss, tongue exploring my mouth, sucking my lower lips, biting it until I tasted blood. I guess this is his true self, a dominating and demanding monster in bed that he kept hidden for years as Gilead created. He held both of my wrist and pinned me down, fucking me harder. I know he’s so close of how his breathing is so labored, mine too. The room is filled with the sound of slapping skins and creaking of the bed. 

“Armie, I’m gonna come”.. I said as he kept hitting my prostate with every thrust. 

"Me too” he said. 

He bites my neck and I’m coming. He’s coming too, I feel the cum in my ass, he stayed for a while inside me. He eventually pulled out, I hissed at how sensitive my hole is, I scooped some come that dripped down between my ass cheeks and put it in my mouth. I should never forget this taste, I thought. I stared at him, he lied beside me and hugged me from behind. Playing with my cum in my stomach. 

“You should go back Armie, Elizabeth will look for you.” I said as he bury his face in my hair. 

“Let me stay for a while Timmy.” He said. 

“Okay then.” I said feeling loved and wanted.


End file.
